Warmer Than a Cup of Coffee
by XiroPaine
Summary: Misaki is up late working on a song and it’s hard to stay awake without coffee. Except she can’t find the coffee pot and isn't conscious enough to be dealing with this. Alternatively, Kanon gets her stubborn girlfriend to actually get some rest.


**A/N:** Set a little bit in the future where Misaki and Kanon share an apartment. It's just a short drabble, I just wanted to write some self-indulgent MisaKanon fluff (while also obsessing over writing this fic and not getting any sleep myself).

* * *

Misaki sits at her desk staring at her laptop, a digital audio workstation pulled up on her screen as she's working on the arrangement for Hello, Happy World!'s newest song. With line after line of MIDI tracks, she obsesses over what sort of horn samples and other production effects she could add for her DJ part. She's probably been working on this for hours now, experimenting between different sounds and settings. With a heavy yawn, Misaki reaches over to her coffee mug, her eyes still glued to the screen. When no liquid enters her mouth as she attempts to take a swig, she realizes that she's out of coffee. Staring down the empty mug, as if she hasn't fully processed this fact, Misaki groans to herself and glances back towards her laptop screen.

It's not like she's going to stop anytime soon- Misaki wants to get everything perfect and knows she won't be able to sleep if she leaves something unfinished. The only conclusion is that another pot of coffee is in order. After making sure she saved her progress, Misaki stretches her arms out as she releases another yawn. She then grabs her mug and gets up from her desk in the living room to head to the kitchen.

The first thing she notices as she enters the adjacent room is that the coffee pot isn't in the coffee maker like it usually is. Right, she put it in the sink earlier so she could wash it. At least that's what Misaki recalls; but in her groggy state, she's not sure if she did rinse it out or not. Might as well check the sink.

Nothing. And the drying rack is empty too.

Misaki pinches the bridge of her nose; it was seriously way too late for her to be dealing with this. But she's convinced that she wouldn't be able to rest if she just stopped where she was now.

Opening and closing the kitchen cabinets, Misaki begins rummaging around the kitchen. She never puts the coffee pot anywhere else other than those three locations, so she can't figure out why it suddenly went missing. She just used it a couple hours earlier. That much she's certain of, so it should be here.

After the third time around checking all the cabinets, Misaki gives up. She's having so much trouble processing things that she concludes that she's probably just overlooking it. It'll turn up the moment she isn't actively trying to look for it, because that's just how misplacing things worked. For now, she would just have to deal with working without coffee; the song is so close to being finished that she can't abandon it now.

Misaki turns, ready to get back to her work, and she sees Kanon blocking the entryway, coffee pot in hand. She's tired, perhaps not as much as Misaki, but the concern on her face is much more prominent.

"Misaki, you need to sleep," Kanon pleads.

Misaki groans stubbornly, though it sounds closer to a whine. "No~, I'm almost done, I promise."

Another loud yawn escapes Misaki and she rubs her eyes. Misaki wearily reaches for the coffee pot, hoping Kanon will give it back so that she can make more coffee. But Kanon only sighs, setting down the coffee pot in its rightful place before hugging Misaki.

"Come on, you can work on it tomorrow."

Misaki- never one to deny Kanon's hugs- returns the tender embrace, the lull of sleep starting to affect her. She starts to forget why she's still up when her body is begging for rest, and it doesn't help that her girlfriend is really warm. Misaki's head falls onto Kanon's shoulder with a grumble as she realizes how exhausted she really is. Her barely conscious state causes her to push most of her weight against her girlfriend, trusting that Kanon will support her. Misaki begins to doze off, relishing in the warmth.

Kanon, trying to counterbalance Misaki's weight lest they both fall over, is giggling quietly to herself.

"See, you can't even stay awake."

All Kanon hears are indistinguishable mumbles from Misaki. She suspects it's an attempt to deny her claim, but Misaki's current state speaks for itself. Kanon is hesitant to break their hug, but somehow Misaki manages to keep herself standing as she slowly pulls away.

Misaki groans softly, disappointed at the loss of contact. She reaches an arm out, silently begging for the warmth to return. Kanon's hand finds its way into hers. Misaki can hear Kanon's voice- though the words don't entirely register in her mind- gently urging her to rest. As if entranced under a spell, Misaki obliges without any opposition. Feeling Kanon's gentle tug on her arm, Misaki starts dragging her feet as she follows Kanon's lead.

When they get back to the bedroom, Misaki collapses onto the bed. If she could, she'd probably pass out the way she was now, sprawled out like a flattened jellyfish taking up the entire bed. A nudge from Kanon, however, prompts Misaki to lazily roll over to the other side, unceremoniously trying to get herself under the covers without having to get back up. As Misaki finally settles under the blanket, she can feel the other side of the bed dip as Kanon gets in besides her.

Instinctively, even with her eyes too heavy to open, Misaki drapes her arm loosely over Kanon's side. Kanon readjusts herself, sliding into Misaki's slack embrace, until their bodies are abreast. Releasing one final yawn, Misaki nuzzles her head just a tad closer, a lazy smile forming as they cuddle.

At this point, she can't really remember why she was working on that song for so long. The only thing she can process as she begins to lose consciousness is how warm Kanon is next to her.

Misaki has absolutely no issue falling asleep that night.


End file.
